


High Maintance

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angel Trumps Angy Ghost, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a simple salt and burn but as usual things never go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintance

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #7: Spirits  
> Spoilers: None.

It was just supposed to be a simple salt and burn, something they've both done since they could hold a shotgun. It was so simple the brothers had even waved off their respective angels and forced Castiel and Gabriel to go have some brotherly time of their own.

Dean can't even pinpoint when it all went wrong; they were so close to finishing the job. All that was left was to light that match and let it go but somewhere between pulling out the matchbox and striking the match the situation spun wildly out of control.

It wasn't just an angry spirit, it was one very fucking smart angry spirit. One moment Sam was at his side, where he belonged, and the next he had been shoved straight into the grave, falling with a startled yelp.

"Sam!" Dean was able to get a glimpse of Sam sprawled out on top of the corpse before he was yanked away from the grave and flung back to crash painfully into a wide grave stone. The world spun wildly and pinpoints of light crowded his vision as Dean groaned, body limp on the wet grass. It took what felt like a long time _too long_ for his head to stop pounding enough for Dean to attempt getting to his feet. The effort was more then it should have been and he had to cling to the cold, wet stone in order to remain standing.

The fine rain made it slightly difficult to see very far but he could see enough. Particularly strong spirits can make contact with the physical plane far easier then most would think and this one was just powerful enough to move the dirt they'd extracted from over its coffin. It was moving the dirt back into the grave. Where Sam was.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, voice cracking with fear. He still couldn't hear anything from Sam and began to fear his brother had been knocked out. If so, then he was about to be buried alive. No, that's not going to happen. Dean gathered himself and stumbled away from his stone support but the ghost wasn't about to let him interfere and it honestly didn't take much to knock him back to the ground.

_Sam. Oh, God._ Dean's mind spun, searching desperately for something that could help. Then it hit him like a bag of rocks. _Of course_. He bent his head, nose buried in rain wet grass, and prayed.

_Cas, please, help. I need help, it's Sam. Please, please be listening._

Only a moment later he felt it. The tiny tingle across his skin that told of an angel's arrival. He lifted his head and there was Castiel, crouched in front of him with concerned blue eyes.

"Cas." he breathed. "Sam!"

"Gabriel is taking care of him." Castiel muttered. "It's okay."

Dean released a breath. "The fucker came out of nowhere. I never saw it coming."

Castiel nodded and brushed a hand through Dean's short hair, hand warm and comfortable. The pain in his head faded away and Dean reached up to take hold of the angel's hand. "It's done, Dean. I will take us back now."

"But Sam…"

"He is with Gabriel and he is fine. They need some time together now."

"Alright." he agreed, "Then lets go back."

Just like that, they were gone.

\---

When Castiel had got the call that the brothers Winchester were in trouble (again), Gabriel had felt his unnecessary heart stutter but he could not have expected what they'd arrived to see.

Dean was collapsed on the ground several yards from the target grave and Sam…was in said grave. A grave that was quickly filling with dirt.

Worry, fear, irritation and other panic induced emotions sent a wave of his Grace across the cemetery, destroying this renegade spirit and few other weaker ghosts. He snapped himself to the edge of the grave and left some of the tension give when he saw that mostly Sam's lower half was dirt covered. Still, Sam wasn't moving and that alone was cause for more concern. He quickly snapped the younger man out of the grave and kneeled beside him, rested a hand over his forehead and gently pushed his Grace into the human, healing any injuries.

"C'mon now, Sammy. Open those pretty eyes for me, alright?"

Finally Sam gave a little groan and cracked his eyes open. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

"Uh. What happened?"

"You let a ghost kick your ass that's what. What happened to it being a simple salt and burn, huh? I just can't let you go out on your own can I, Sammy?"

Sam graced him with a half-hearted bitchface and sat up, twining fingers with the angel. "Where's Dean? He alright?"

"Dean-o is just fine, Sam. Back at the motel with Cas. We on the other hand are going to go have some quiet time to ourselves. Or maybe not, knowing you."

"Gabriel…"

The angel shushed him with a quick, dirty kiss. "Shut up Sam. For now on I'm coming on the rest of your hunts. That's non-negotiable."

Suitably chastised, Sam nodded and let Gabriel tug him to his feet.

"Never met anyone so high-maintained as a Winchester." Gabriel muttered, a little exasperated.

Sam grinned and leaned down to wrap his arms around the angel and bury his nose in the shorter man's hair. "Sorry."

"Yeah well, it's fine 'cause you're gonna make it up to me."

"What did you have in mind?"

Gabriel leered, "Oh Sammy, I have several ideas of what I'm going to do to you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sam whispered into his ear, giving a full body shudder when Gabriel reached around to grab his ass and pull them closer.

"Just building tension, Sammy."

Sam laughed, light and happy and they disappeared.


End file.
